Behind The Mask
by sunset81791
Summary: After losing her father, Kisa meets a strange boy who might be the key to uncovering the truth about her father's death and her mother's research.
1. Chapter 1

**Behind The Mask**

The rain poured as Kisa Rokino walked home after school, the city streets were crowded with people racing to dry shelters. Fumes from cars trapped in an afternoon traffic jam filled the air.

Kisa kept her head low as she walked along, her face hidden by her short silver hair. Her school uniform was already soaked and was starting to stick to her skin. She lifted her school bag enough to see water dripping out of the bottom. She knew that when she got home she would have to dry everything out.

After about a ten minute walk, Kisa arrived at a row of small apartments. Hers was the first one on the left. She walked up to the door, pulled out her key, and let herself in. The house was empty as usual.

Kisa walked over to the kitchen table and dumped out her bag. When she realized none of her things were in danger of being ruined she walked to the fridge to find something to eat. She didn't find anything that appealed to her so she closed the door and turned to look out the kitchen window.

She stared across the street to where her father's car used to be parked. Kisa had always been close to her father because her mother was always working, but two years before, on a rainy day her father had been killed in a car accident. The rain always reminded her of her father and this day was no different. As always Kisa was forced to remember that fateful day.

Usually when it rained Kisa's father would pick her up from school. Kisa figured he must have forgotten so she raced home through the pouring rain. When she arrived home she found the front door locked which was very unusual. Kisa fished out her key and quickly unlocked the door.

"Dad, I'm home." She called into the dark house. But no one was there. She thought it was really strange because her father didn't work and he was almost always there when she got home.

Kisa turned on a few lights and walked into the kitchen. She looked out the window and realized her father's car was gone. She turned around and found a note on the table that was from her father. He said he needed to run some errands and that he'd be back in a few hours. He also apologized for not picking her up. Kisa grabbed a snack and got started on her homework.

A few hours later the phone rang. Kisa looked up and realized it was dark outside. Her father had still not returned and she was starting to worry. The phone rang again and Kisa jumped up to answer it.

Her mother was sobbing as she tried to explain to Kisa what had happened. Her father was driving too fast and he hydroplaned into a telephone pole. He was killed on impact.

Ever since then Kisa's mother worked twice as many hours so she was never home. Kisa lived alone; her mother gave her about $50 a week to live on. Their only communication was the occasional note her mother left on the table.

Kisa watched as the rain splattered on the window and ran down. She turned and looked back to the contents of her bag. Everything seemed to be drying nicely so she decided to go to bed.

The next morning Kisa got up early and carefully placed everything back into her bag. After a quick shower she was out the door and on her way to school. The rain had stopped sometime during the night but water still laid everywhere. The sky was gray and seemed to be threatening to produce more rain. The sidewalks were filled with people slowly making their way to work.

Today was no different than any other day but Kisa felt as if she was being watched. She kept glancing up at the faces of the people she passed but no one seemed to be paying her any mind. She shrugged off the feeling and continued the walk to school.

When the final bell rang Kisa was glad to leave. Half way through the day the sun had come out. It was Friday and the weekend looked like it would be nice. She didn't have anything planned but the sun always put her in a good mood.

As she walked through a crowded part of the city she again felt like someone was watching her. She glanced to her right and realized she was right outside the bakery.

She had forgotten it was there and she stopped to look into the window at all the treats inside. Her father used to take her there all the time when she was little. She smiled and turned to walk away. Kisa froze in her tracks and the smile fell from her face.

Standing directly in her path was a boy. He was dressed in all black and his hair was so light it looked white. He was just a few inches taller than her but the strangest thing about him was that his eyes were covered in black bandages.


	2. Chapter 2

For some reason the boy terrified Kisa and she choked back a scream as she took a step away from him. Even though his eyes were covered Kisa still felt as if he was staring right at her No one walking by seemed to notice him, even though some of the people came inches away from running into him.

"Are you Kisa?" The boy's words came out slow and choppy. His voice reminded Kisa of a robot.

Kisa's eyes widened and she took another step back "Who are you?" She shrieked and a few people passing by looked over at her.

"My name is Matt." He said in his robotic voice.

"W-well, Matt, it was nice meeting you but I really have to go now." Kisa stammered as she raced around him and ran as fast as she could towards her house. When she arrived at the door she quickly searched for the key. She pulled it out of her bag and she began fumbling with the lock.

"You're fast." The boy whispered in her ear.

Kisa screamed and dropped her key, spinning to face him. She backed against the door and franticly looked around for anyone who could help her. The streets were empty, Kisa looked back at the boy and screamed, "What do you want from me?"

"I won't hurt you." The boy said in his strange voice. "I came to help you."

"What?" Kisa asked, more confused than ever. She was still afraid but she tried to relax a little bit. The boy was strange but he didn't seem to pose a threat even though he did follow her home.

"You're alone and sad. I want to help you." He said.

"That's none of your business!" She yelled, she turned and picked up her key. "Please go away!" Kisa was scared; she didn't understand how a complete stranger could tell all that by just looking at her.

"I won't leave." He said as she walked inside. She froze, unsure what to do. She didn't have a clue as to who this boy was; other then he called himself Matt. She felt bad closing the door in his face but she had no other choice. She wasn't going to let a complete stranger into the house.

As the hours passed and Kisa tried to stick to her normal routine, every now and then she would glance at the door and wonder if Matt was still standing out there. She didn't dare open the door but at one point she walked to the living room window and pulled the curtains back just enough so she could peek out. He still stood there, exactly how she had left him. He stood so still that she almost looked like a statue as he stared at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

By now Kisa was more curious then frightened so she cautiously opened the door. The boy jumped a little as if she had surprised him.

"Why won't you leave?" She asked calmly.

"I told you I would stay." He replied.

"How did you know my name?" Kisa asked.

"I don't know." Matt replied simply.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" She asked

"I don't know." He repeated.

"That's not a real answer." Kisa said a little annoyed.

"When I saw you I suddenly knew your name, I can't explain it." He had a hard time with the word 'suddenly' and it took him a few seconds to sound it out.

"I don't understand." Kisa said, confused.

"Neither do I." Matt said.

"It's getting late, you should head home." Kisa told him.

"I have no home." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Never had a home." He stated.

Now Kisa felt really back about leaving him outside. "Um…if you want to come in for a little bit you can. I'll make you something to eat." Kisa offered.

"Thank you." He said as he followed her inside. Kisa closed the door and watched as Matt looked around the house.

Kisa finally got the courage to ask him a question. "How do you see?"

He turned and she felt him looking at her. He thought for a moment about his reply, and then said. "I just know where things are."

"But how?" She asked.

"I've been here before." He stated.

That really surprised Kisa. "When?"

"I don't remember." Matt replied.

"How can you not remember?" She asked suspiciously.

"I don't remember much of anything." He replied as she walked into the kitchen.

Matt stood by the window as Kisa walked to the fridge.

"What would you like to eat?" She asked.

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh." She said, feeling awkward. "Would you like to watch a movie or something?" As soon as she asked Kisa knew how stupid the question was. "I'm sorry." She blushed and was glad his eyes were covered.

Then he did something unexpected, he smiled. Kisa was so surprised by his sudden show of emotion that she began to laugh. Matt's smile fell and he seemed confused.

"I'm sorry." Kisa apologized again as she tried to control herself. "It's been a long day, I think I should go to bed and you need to leave."

"Where should I go?" He asked.

"I don't know, but you can't stay here."

He looked sad but there was no way she was going to let him stay the night. Kisa walked him to the door and they said goodbye. She watched out the window as Matt walked slowly back towards the busier part of town. Kisa sighed in relief and turned to go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning she woke around eleven and decided that she wouldn't leave the house today. She went about her normal Saturday routine, cooking breakfast, cleaning the house, just normal house keeping things. When she finished her chores she sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. She tried to forget about Matt and the strange things that had happened the day before.

As Kisa sat watching the local news, she heard a slight knock on the door. At first she thought she had imagined it but a few minutes later she heard it again. She stood up and walked to the window and prayed that the person at the door wasn't who she thought it was. With no such luck Kisa reluctantly opened the door. Matt stood there looking pleased.

"May I come in?" He asked, his voice still sounded emotionless and robotic.

"I'd prefer if you didn't." Kisa said bluntly.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Because I don't know you." She replied.

"But you let me in yesterday." He stated.

"Well now I realize that was a mistake."

"Please?" Suddenly his voice was filled with emotion and Kisa stepped back in surprise.

"Your voice!" Kisa shouted.

"What?" He asked, his voice was robotic again.

"You just spoke normally!" She yelled.

"Did I?" Matt asked, looking surprised.

"What are you?" she asked.

"A human." He stated.

"Why do you talk like that?" She asked.

Matt shrugged and Kisa paused and thought for a moment.

"There's no sense in standing out here all day." She stepped out of the doorway so he could pass.

"Are you thirsty? If you want I can get you something to eat." Kisa offered.

"No thanks." Matt said.

Kisa walked into the living room and turned off the T.V.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"I just thought…" She trailed off, not sure what to say.

"I don't mind listening." He said as he walked over to the couch and sat down, facing the T.V.

"Okay." She said and she turned it back on. Not sure what to do next, she sat down beside him. He seemed to be listening intently to the commercial that was on so Kisa watched him closely. She didn't understand him at all but something about him was interesting to her. Even though she knew nothing about him she had still let him in her house.

Suddenly he turned and looked at her. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

Kisa looked at the T.V. as she tried to collect her thoughts. "Can I ask you something?" She never took her eyes off the screen as she spoke. Even though his eyes were covered she still felt like he was watching her. "Why did you follow me yesterday?"

"You seemed nice." He stated.

"You call screaming and slamming a door in your face, nice?" She stared at him in disbelief.

"Most people ignore me. You are the first person to treat me like a human being.

That really surprised her and she stared openly at him. Matt smiled a little but it was a sad smile, full of pain.

"What about your family?" The question slipped from her mouth before she could think about how insensitive it was.

"I don't have one."

For a few minutes they sat in silence, the only sound came from the T.V.

"Where do you live?" Kisa asked him.

Matt shrugged, "On the street."

Kisa knew that the next thing she would say was stupid and irresponsible but she wanted to learn about this boy and his secrets.

"Why don't you stay here for the night? We have an extra room that no one uses. As long as my mom doesn't find out it should be fine."

"Thank you." He smiled a little.

"Are you hungry?" She asked as she turned off the T.V. and stood up.

Matt shook his head.

"Well I am so let's find something to eat."

Kisa raced upstairs and she quickly changed clothes. After about ten minutes they were on their way into the city. Kisa decided that she would learn as much as she could about Matt before tonight.

When they came upon a small café a few blocks away from the bakery where they had met the day before, Kisa knew it would be perfect.

They sat near the back, away from the other customers. There weren't that many people there but Kisa wanted to be able to talk to Matt without someone eavesdropping. A few people watched Matt from the corner of their eyes but it was never for longer than a few seconds.

Kisa slowly started to understand what Matt's life was like. He was different and really stood out in a crowd. When people saw him they were afraid, just like she had been when she first saw him.

Matt seemed unaware of the attention he was getting. His smile remained as he took the seat across from Kisa. After the waiter took their orders they sat in silence for a few minutes.


End file.
